


Dust of the star

by bemboo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemboo/pseuds/bemboo
Summary: Spock is confused.





	Dust of the star

The bridge was quite dark. Spock thought there was no one on the bridge. But his thought was soon judged wrong. Kirk stood in that corner.

Every time Spock walked there cautiously, the dust in the air shone in the starlight. Spock's mood seemed to dissipate like the dust. Spock's black hair glistened like a starry sky with a faint glow.

Spock thought that if he were dust, he would be dust from the debris of the star. There is not much reason. It's just because Spock often watches the stars, and sometimes when his black hair sparkles, Kirk says to him,

"Spock, you've been looking at the universe, and your hair has become like it."

Spock was eager to cry out.

Yes. captain, Jim. My hair is the universe. I'm the dust of a star watching you standing at night. With your fingers, gently sweep away the dust. 

A blue star like Kirk's eye exploded in Spock's heart.

The thoughts flooded in on Spock.

Even though they can't talk anything, stars explode even when they die. They want to be beautiful, even the moment they dying. Or maybe stars have become beautiful because they have been looking at Jim.

Spock's heart, which barely tore through the stellar explosion, seemed to be humble. But he knows that a butterfly gives birth to an ugly cub, and it becomes a beautiful butterfly again. Just like that, when dusty Spock met Kirk, and when they get back together, will they be one star? Will they be reborn as one?

Spock just looked at Kirk's back and turned around. His way back alone was still dark.


End file.
